Felicity Smoak Shot's and Drabbles
by Vampire2016
Summary: Such an original title right, this will be diffrent one-shots and drabbles that involve Felicity. I will do crossovers and almost any Universe. Please send in Requests and Prompts. I do not own Arrow. Some might be sad, you have been warned.
1. Just Sad

**Random one-shots and drabbles all about/ with Felicity. Crossover one-shots or two shots. Friendships, romances, other ships you name it. Give me some prompts in PM or review and I will see what I can do. Sorry but I'm going to start off with a sort of sad one. Tommy is going to be alive after the quake, this is a remake of what happened to Felicity during the quake. Also Tommy and Felicity were friends.**

Felicity Smoak sat in the basement listening to the comms' as she heard about the second machine one second, and the next the entire building was shaking. Without thing she dived for the nearest place of cover, the med table. The comm was still on and she had just barely managed to grab her tablet before something fell to the ground in the place she would have been. She can hear Oliver, Diggle, and Tommy all asking each other if they are ok when the pain registers.

Looking at her side Felicity can see a piece of metal from the ceiling embedded into her side. Putting her hand to her side to try and stop the blood she can hear all three men asking her if she's ok. She can hear that Tommy and Laurel both got out safe, Oliver and Dig both able to walk and not to badly beat up. But this time it's her that's bleeding out in the foundry, and she never even had to leave it.

"Felicity, can you hear me?" Oliver said in his arrow voice.

"What's going on Felicity?" Diggle asks worry seeping into his voice.

"Felicity, are you there?" Tommy asks with concern.

"Blood, so much blood." Felicity says passing out with her hand to her side.

"NO," All three men scream before all booking the best they can back to the foundry. Oliver leaving hopping onto his bike and driving at full speed. Tommy leaving behind a shocked Laurel and concerned Detective Lance who had heard him say Felicity. Diggle running and limping the entire way to his car speeding as fast as he could. Somehow all three men seem to get there at the same time, all three scrabbling through the rubble to find the bleeding blonde IT girl. Digging through the foundry the three men see blonde hair from where the med table is/ covered in rubble.

Moving aside bits and pieces of rubble the three men get to the small dust covered blonde Oliver and Diggle moving more pieces of rubble while Tommy pulls her into his arms. All three men feel tears well in their eyes as they find that the blonde has no pulse.


	2. Leather pants and Blackmail

**A/N: This is the prompt from Spitfire303. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to send me prompts.**

Leather pants and Blackmail

Felicity stood in front of Oliver with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. They had been arguing for the past hour and a half. Oliver was resistant to comply to the blondes demands. The blonde wouldn't take no for an answer. And to add to it, they were standing in his office at queen consolidated. And no one dared enter the office even Isobel Rochev refused to get in-between the CEO and his EA. Dig sat with Sara just outside of the office giving each other worried glances when they could hear that Oliver was using his 'Arrow' voice, while Felicity was using her loud voice. Neither could decide which scared them more.

"Oliver it's just one night, what's wrong with taking one night off?" Felicity shouted without her loud voice, it was almost as scary as her loud voice.

"We have to worry about Slade Felicity." Oliver growled back in his 'Arrow' voice.

"He will still be around tomorrow, I don't think he's going anywhere." She shouted waving her hands around.

"No, you aren't going out." Oliver shouted moving room behind the desk.

Felicity started walking to the door almost making Oliver think he had won when she stopped and turned around with an evil glint in her eye. Slowly she walked back to him leaning into his ear and whispering, "If you don't allow me to go out tonight I'm going to sell a certain picture on eBay. I mean you must have at least one crazy fan girl out there, right?"

Gulping Oliver watched her take a step back seeing if she was truly serious, the look on her face showed she wasn't playing around. Nodding his head in understanding he gulped again knowing she would actually do as she said. "Ok, go have fun."

"That's what I thought," Felicity said giving him an innocent smile before walking out of his office to be greeted by a worried looking Sara and Diggle.

"What did you say to make him agree?" Digg asked looking afraid for the answer.

"Let's just say I have something he would rather people not find out about." Was her reply before grabbing her bag and pulling out her wallet before showing Sara and Dig the picture. The picture was of Oliver walking around in just his leather Arrow pants. Nothing about the picture would clue anyone into his alter ego, but he didn't want a picture released of him walking around in leather pants, shirt less.

"Oh, that is good blackmail." Sara said smirking at the picture and not being able to not question how Felicity got the picture in the first place.


	3. I don't Sing

**A/N: Here is a random one that I wrote in school when I had nothing to do. The next udate will be one of the ones that someone requested.**

"Hakuna matata means no worries for the rest of our days," Sara belted out, causing Oliver and Dig to give each other strange looks to each other as they started down the stairs.

"Chim chiminey, chim, chim, churry," Roy sang adding to the two men's confusion.

"Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine, the medicine go down," Thea sand as Oliver and Dig got to the last step. Both men looked at the three random singing team mates, while they all looked at Felicity expectantly.

"Not happening," Felicity said continuing with her typing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Thea sang no one noticing the Oliver or Dig standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Or ride our bikes around the hall?" Roy sang jumping behind Felicity with Thea.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, I've started talking to the paintings on the walls, Hang in there Joan." Sara sang leaning on the computer desk.

"Still not happening." Felicity said doing something on her tablet now.

"Why won't you sing with us?" Sara pouted, actually pouted.

"I actually have stuff to do." Felicity said in an almost stern voice.

"Why do you want her to sing with you?" Dig asked making Oliver and himself known.

"One we're bored; two never heard her sing, well Roy says has but still. Oh and she needs to take a break." Sara says looking at the guys.

"Ok go ahead, this should be good," Oliver said leaning against the med table, as Dig stood next to Roy about to join in on the team up.

"I hopped off the plane at L. A. X. with a dream in the cart again." Sara sang starting them off.

"Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign," Dig sang picking up after Sara.

"Who say, you're not perfect, who says you're not beautiful." Roy sang holding his hands up.

"My new boy used to be a model, he looks way better than you, he looks way better than you." Thea almost yelled into Felicity's ear.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation," Roy yelled.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one." Both Dig and Sara sang leaning into each other.

"How much can one stove make?" Roy sang jumping back with everyone.

"The kids won't eat my charcoal cake," Thea sang.

"It's more than any man can take," Sara sang turning to Dig.

"Being Mr. Mom-" Dig started.

"Crayons go up one drawer higher, rewind Barney for 18th time." Sara and Thea sang leaning on each other.

"Seriously guys?" Felicity said shaking her head.

"Come with me stay the night," Roy sang.

"Strength to push me, lights can't stop me," Thea sang.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense," Dig sang/ said.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams." Sara sang.

"If I sing will you all leave me alone?" Felicity asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes," every one chorused.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid? To fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loves you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, time stand still." Felicity sang making everyone jaws drop except Roy's, Roy just stood there grinning like a fool.


	4. a Mother's Death

**A/N: so in this one-shot Felicity's mother died when she was younger and she was raised form the age of 12 by an aunt and uncle. Oliver doesn't know about her mother. sweetandsassy926 gave the prompt. Why did I write this and post it on mothers day?**

After a mother's Death

Felicity walked into the funeral next to Dig to see Thea already sitting at her seat and there was no Oliver in sight. Slightly shaking her head Felicity walked over to her seat next to the empty seat that belonged to Oliver. Felicity and Moria may have not gotten along, but they also hadn't wanted the other dead.

As the service preceded eventually Felicity ended up in Oliver's seat and holding Thea who had started to cry. Behind them Laurel watched the blonde and brunette thankful that both of her parents where alive and semi safe. Digg watched the two with a saddened look while still looking stoic. Walter had glanced at the two throughout the service, understanding that Felicity knew what it felt like to lose a mother.

When it became time to put the flowers on the casket Thea started to let go of Felicity before pulling her back in for a hug. "Can you walk with me up there?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Felicity said getting up and walking up with the younger Queen and keeping a supportive arm around her the entire time. Everyone noticed how the younger Queen leaned on the blonde ex-EA to her older brother, as far as everyone else knew they didn't know each other aside from being in the same room for business related things.

After the service had ended Felicity made sure that Thea was ok and safe, giving her number to the Queen and telling her that if she needed anything to just call. Leaving Felicity walked to the watch tower having traced a microchip that was put inside Oliver's shoe just in case. Walking into the room Oliver was sitting in with his head against a wall and his eyes closed.

"You missed your own mother's funeral; we had to tell everyone that you just couldn't come out because you are in shock." Felicity said walking next to him and sitting down.

"How is Thea?" Oliver asked knowing that the blonde wouldn't leave his side no matter what he said.

"She has been a lot better, thinking about leaving. She needed you to be there Oliver, you needed you to be there." Felicity said looking at him and watching as his eyes started to open to look at her.

"Do you know what it's like to never be able to say you're sorry to your mother?" Oliver asked in an almost harsh voice.

"Actually I do know, my mother died when I was twelve she was shot. I was in my bedroom we had just had an argument about something stupid. Some people dressed entirely in black showed up and I was sent to my bedroom. I heard shouting but couldn't understand what they had been saying, it was in a foreign language. Then I heard a gun go off and one of the men knocked on my room and said I would be taken to my aunt's house. They made sure that I couldn't see her body, they had killed my mother for reasons I don't even know and yet they protected me from having to see it." Felicity said as tears fell down her face.

"I didn't know," Oliver said looking down into his hands, at least he knew why his mother had been killed and he could get revenge for it.

"Walter plus about ten people and you are the only people who know. Oliver, just remember that I am here for you, you can tell me anything." Felicity said before hugging him and Oliver allowed himself to cry.

**A/N: Remember to send me prompts**


	5. GreenBook

**A/N: I posted a thing on Tumbler with Tony being Felicity's father and my friend at school asked me to write this. Remeber to give me some prompts or ideas.**

GreenBook (Facebook prompt from one of my friends)

Felicity Smoak Status: Not happy, don't like this job.

John Diggle and 15 others like this.

Comment John Diggle: Sorry Felicity I tried to stop him.

Felicity Smoak likes this

Comment Pepper Potts: Don't worry honey, he makes you to mad just hack his bank account.

Felicity Smoak, Tony Stark and 6 others like this.

Comment Oliver Queen: It's for our cover, and I wasn't aware that you knew Pepper or Tony.

Tony Stark dislikes this.

Comment John Diggle: Mr. Stark how did you dislike that?

Felicity Smoak, Pepper Potts, and 7 others like this.

Comment Tony Stark: I hacked the server and made a few changes.

Felicity Smoak, Pepper Potts, and 7 others like this.

Comment Felicity Smoak: Oliver I know Tony because he is my father and Pepper helped raise me. And Dad I thought we talked about you altering public websites.

Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, and 2 others like this.

Comment Steve Rogers: Felicity why do my notifications keep telling me that Tony poked me? Also I am now addicted to Farmville.

Felicity Smoak, Natasha Romanoff likes this.

Comment Oliver Queen: Tony Stark is your father?

Comment John Diggle: I didn't see that one coming, and I am on the same Facebook status as Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and 7 others like this.

Comment Felicity Smoak: Dig is fan-girling over here, and yes Oliver Tony Stark is my father.

Sara Lance likes this.

Comment Sara Lance: Dig is Fan-Girling, I thought he would only do that when our OTP Olicity gets together.


	6. Stefan comes to Town

**Prompt from guest: felicity and Stefan Salvatore are old friends and he comes to visit her. Oliver thinks something is going on between them.**

**Ok so this is my attempt at this, some back ground info is needed here it is:**

**Felicity met Stefan when she was 19, **

**Older cousin of Caroline,**

**Lived in Mystic Falls not Vegas,**

**Smoak are a founding Family,**

**Parents never Married so has mother's maiden name,**

**Takes place in season 2 of VD and say everyone went on a Vacation,**

**Laurel, Thea, know about team Arrow.**

Friends from out of town

Felicity sat in her chair at the foundry going through her regular searches as everyone else was sparring on the mats, and by that I mean everyone was taking turns. Laurel and Thea when not on the mats would walk over to Felicity; she was teaching them some of the basics. As Felicity was explaining about one of the programs her phone rang a specific ringtone that made Felicity dive for the phone catching everyone's attention.

_Hey Mickey you're so fine,_

_You blow my mind,_

_Hey Mickey._

"Hello," Felicity said answering the phone with a smile.

"I'm in town and was wondering if you wanted to meet at big belly?" Stefan asked with an obvious smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there five." Felicity said grabbing her stuff.

"Alright see you then," Stefan said hanging up the phone.

Not even paying attention to everyone Felicity says good bye before rushing out of the lair, leaving behind a group of very confused Vigilante's and Co.

Two days later Felicity is sitting at her desk in QC as Oliver is in a meeting in his office. The elevator dings causing Felicity to look up and see none other than Stefan Salvatore walk out of the elevator. With a big smile on her face Felicity got out of her chair and walks up to Stefan throwing her arms around the vampire. Unbeknown by the two hugging Oliver, Isobel and a couple other board members watch with jaws dropped. Quickly Oliver is standing along with everyone else to get a look at the man that Felicity was communicating with.

Walking back to Oliver's office Felicity looks at Oliver and tells him she's going to lunch and without getting an answer she leaves with Stefan.

"Who was that?" Isobel asks as the dark haired man and Felicity get in the elevator.

"I don't know," Oliver says before grabbing his phone and sending a text to Dig.

Later that night Felicity walks into the lair to see everyone sitting down and waiting for her. All of the girls are seated closest to her seat, while the boys are spread out in a semi-circle.

"Umm, hey guys what's going on?" Felicity asks walking to her seat maneuvering around everyone.

"So we were just wondering who the guy is?" Thea said in a calm voice even though she wanted to jump at Felicity for details.

"What guys?" Felicity asks before Dig shows her the picture of Stefan, "Oh, you mean Stefan."

"So his names Stefan," Laurel says thinking about checking his record.

"Does he have a record?" "Where did you meet him?" "How long have you been seeing him?" everyone asked and didn't stop until Felicity started laughing realizing what was going on.

"Why are you laughing this is a serious matter?" Sara asks as everyone goes quite as Felicity laughs.

"You think we are dating, oh that's wow." Felicity says wiping tears away.

"Wait so you aren't dating." Thea asks slightly disappointed but also happy.

"Heavens no, he's dating my cousins friend. Not to mention he's a junior in high school. He came here to see me, we grew up in the same small town." Felicity said composing herself.

"So you're single?" Oliver asks with great enthusiasm causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows.


	7. Meeting Mr Stark

**Prompt from Spitfire303: how about one where tony and Oliver are 'friends' and they have a work meetings between QC and stark industries. Oliver introduces felicity as his EA, she hasn't told her father and it goes from there:-D**

Meeting Mr. Stark

Tony Stark sat at the glass table in the conference room of QC playing with something on his phone. Pepper Potts sat next to him looking over some of the things that they would be going over in the meeting with the CEO of QC Oliver Queen.

"Tony could pay a little attention." Pepper said not looking up from the papers.

"The only reason I'm doing this is Meghan works in the IT department." Tony said continuing to play with his phone.

In Oliver's office felicity was slightly pacing after Oliver told her that he wanted her to being in the meeting with him, since she understood most of the tech talk. Oliver seeing that Felicity was nervous about something he put it off as the fact she was meeting on of the smartest men in the world. Grabbing the file needed Oliver started out of his office to the conference room with Felicity right behind him.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sorry that I am late couldn't seem to find the file. This is my EA Ms. Smoak." Oliver said entering the room. As soon as Oliver said 'Ms. Smoak' Tony looked up and locked eyes with Felicity.

"Oh no," Pepper said seeing Felicity. Oliver looked between Felicity and Tony as they had a slight stare down.

"Did he just say EA, as in Executive Assistant?" Tony asked standing up with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Felicity said looking at the ground as if she was a child being scolded.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked shock on his face, both Felicity and Tony ignored him.

"You worked your ass off to get into IT, Graduated at the top of your class, only to end up as Oliver Queen's EA." Tony said almost shouting.

"Trust me, I didn't want the job." Felicity said looking her Tony directly in the eyes.

"Tony calm down, the last time you got this upset was when she got married." Pepper said trying to calm Tony down pulling his attention from his daughter, only to cause Oliver to turn and look at Felicity with his jaw dropped.

"Which time Pepper, I've been married twice both times he got really mad." Felicity said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well it probably has something to do with the fact you never tell me when you are going to do stuff like this. I mean honestly Meghan I'm your father, you need to tell me these things." Tony said turning to his daughter.

"Let me get this straight, Tony Stark is your father, you've been married twice. But why does he call you Meghan, I thought it was your middle name." Oliver said to Felicity jaw still dropped.

"He wanted to name me Meghan; my mother chose Felicity but made it my middle name, he just chooses to call me Meghan." Felicity said turning to Oliver and giving him an apologetic look.

"Wait, who where you married to?" Oliver asks taking on a possessive tone.


	8. Gods vessel?

**A/N: this is not a prompt that was given to me, but came to me when I was watching Supernatural and reading Supernatural and arrow fanfics. This is so random, and as for the last one shot, who would you like for Felicity to have been married to? **

**Don't forget to leave me some prompts.**

Felicity Winchester

Felicity watched Oliver, Roy, and Laurel jump from building to building from her seat on the bench next to Dig and Lyla. Her tablet sat lit up while she enjoyed her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Dig and Lyla sat enjoying their ice cream and talking about what they were going to do for the baby's room. The other three members of the team where working on jumping from different buildings, Laurel and Roy needed the practice.

"Felicity, should we wait to paint until we know the gender, or should we paint it a neutral color?" Lyla asked looking at the blonde next to her.

"Well that all depends, do you want to know the gender?" Felicity asked before something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Slowly she stood up ignoring the question she was getting about what was wrong. Setting her tablet down, and started walking to a familiar shadow.

"Crowley," Felicity groaned as the crossroads demon stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello sweetheart," Crowley said walking to her. Behind her Felicity could tell her teammates where watching them closely.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked putting her hand over the makeup covered anti-possession tattoo.

"Always going to be the most cautious of your siblings, well I guess Dean does sleep with a rather large knife under his pillow," Crowley said staring off in thought.

"Crowley," Felicity said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh right, why I'm here. I need you to summon god." Crowley said making Felicity's jaw drop.

"Why on earth would a demon want me to summon god?" Felicity asked starting to laugh.

"Do I need to take you to your brothers, because you know damn well that Dean won't travel with me." Crowley scowled at her.

Felicity started laughing even harder as Crowley continued to scowl at her. Soon her team was walking toward them with raised eyebrows as Felicity continued to laugh. Everyone jumped when Felicity stood up and was silent in an instant.

"I have come here this once, Don't give me that look Crowley." Felicity said as she started to glow slightly.

"God," Crowley said bowing his head in respect.

The members of team arrow jumped back when they realized that Felicity was no longer Felicity. Oliver and Dig being the first to come back from their moment of shock.

"Crowley, I will not help. My creatures must learn to fix their own messes. And tell Sam and Dean they should really quit calling their baby sister when they are in trouble all of the time." God said before sending Crowley away. He then turned to team Arrow, "Yes I'm god, don't worry Felicity is perfectly fine. Oh and cut the girl some slack, her brother just came out of purgatory."

There was an instant and the glow around Felicity disappeared. Felicity swayed for a second before shaking her head and walking to pick up her tablet and ice cream. She didn't offer and explanation for what happened, and the team was strangely ok with that.


	9. Mouse in the Lair

**A/N: Here is another Random one. For me to continue the Meeting Mr. Stark oneshot give me some ideas for people she could have been married to. Send me some Prompts please.**

Mouse in the Lair

Felicity and Laurel sat at the computers in the new, Felicity was showing Laurel some of the programs. Roy was training on one of the dummies waiting for Dig and Oliver. Everything was going great and there weren't any problems so far with the new lair, until Felicity and Laurel both screamed and jumped onto the med table.

"What's wrong," Roy asked turning to them holding up the staff he was using.

"Under, under the desk." Felicity said pointing to the computer desk making no effort to get down.

"Something furry ran across our feet," Laurel said pointing at the desk as she grabbed Felicity's other hand.

"Okay, stay there I'll check." Roy said pointing the staff and the desk and walking to it. Leaning down he looked under the desk and couldn't see anything and was about to say so when a heard a small squeak. Looking up he saw a mouse sitting on Felicity's computer desk staring at him. "It's just a little mouse."

As Roy stood back up the mouse made a hissing noise and jumped at him making him scream and jump onto the table with the girls. As he jumped he dropped the staff flinging it at the mouse.

"What kind of a mouse does that?" Roy asked holding onto Felicity with slight tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me one of you have your phone on you?" Laurel asked never taking her eyes off the scurrying mouse.

"I was training," Roy said finally letting go of Felicity.

"It's on the desk, next to my tablet." Felicity said seeing Laurels not far from hers'.

"Damn it, where are Ollie and Dig?" Laurel asked still watching the mouse.

"Oh my god, there's another one." Roy screamed pointing at a second mouse, this one on the training mat.

"Why can't we go back to the other lair, that one didn't have mice." Felicity whined pointing at a third mouse.

"Ok, can anyone get to one of the phones to call for help?" Laurel asked still watching the first mouse.

"It's a good thing I wore pants today, move over tot eh other end of the table." Felicity said causing them to move the little bit that they could.

Jumping up Felicity was able to reach the low ceiling beams at that end of the room. Slowly she swung herself over to her computers, deciding against standing on the desk that a mouse had just been on. She flipped herself over a hooked her legs on the beam. Grabbing her phone Felicity tossed it to Roy, who then handed it to Laurel to make the call. As Laurel dialed the number felicity made her way back to the table.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Roy asked Felicity as he helped her steady on the table.

"Ollie its Laurel, no Felicity is fine. Okay actually we need you to get to the lair soon." Laurel said into the phone.

"He'll laugh at us if we tell him why." Roy said before hearing Oliver what was wrong with the three of them.

"Just get here," Felicity yelled and Laurel ended the call so there weren't any more questions.

Five minutes later Oliver and Dig entered the new lair and stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Felicity, Laurel, and Roy stood on the Med table surrounded by mice.

"I want the old lair back," Felicity screamed at them once she saw them.


	10. Meeting the ex two and one

**A/N: This one goes with Meeting Mr. Stark. I hope you enjoy the ridiculousness of this. Please send me a prompt.**

**Ps what do you think of the husbands I chose? **

Meeting ex-husbands

Felicity sat watching her father and Oliver throw insult after insult back and forth. Every now and then Felicity or Pepper would throw in their own two cents. Unknown to the conference room of arguing people it was already past time for the next meeting this one with Wayne Enterprises. Isabel seeing Bruce Wayne and his business partners waiting started showing them to the conference room complaining about Felicity not doing her job without saying her name.

"Oh will you both shut up already," Felicity stood up using her loud voice causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "You are aware that what you both had to discuss didn't even get discussed correct, no instead you decided to have a really long and pointless fight about my life."

"I'm not even needed here, you have the ability to sign anything for Stark Industries anyway. And your life is not pointless, he's ruining it." Tony said pointing with a glare at Oliver.

"I'm sorry for giving my friend a far better paying job than the job she had before." Oliver yelled back at Tony.

"Why did I arrange for a meeting between my father and boss, and then with my ex-husband." Felicity yelled throwing her hands up in the air when she noticed Bruce and everyone else standing in the doorway.

"Did she just say father and then ex-husband?" Isabel asked looking at Felicity, Tony, and Bruce.

"One of your ex-husbands is Bruce Wayne." Oliver shouted in disbelief.

"Sweetie I think you have a type," Pepper said looking at Felicity.

"What do you mean I have a type?" Felicity asked calmly.

"Stubborn billionaire playboy, I think it's your fathers fault." Pepper said giving Felicity a look.

"There is no way I could be a gold-digger when I have more money hidden away than my ex-husbands have in the bank." Felicity said nodding in understanding at her step-mother.

"Wait, who was your other husband?" Oliver asked looking angry at Bruce and almost sweetly at Felicity.

"Oh this is going to be good." Bruce said taking a seat and smirking at Felicity.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" Felicity said looking around nervously.

"What's wrong baby-girl, don't want Queen to know your dirty little secret?" Tony asked sitting next to Bruce and smirking.

"We had been drunk and we weren't married even twenty-four hours. We both agreed to never talk about it again, and if we saw each other pretend we didn't know each other and had never met." Felicity said quickly starting to pace.

"Hey Oliver want to go to lunch with us?" Tommy asked entering the room with Laurel.

"Hello Tommy," Bruce said smirking at Felicity.

"Tommy, my Tommy?" Oliver asked catching onto the smirk that Bruce was giving Felicity.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked before Felicity gave him a look, "Oh that, um bye."

"But we just got, ohhhh." Laurel said knowing what Tommy and Oliver had been talking about.

"Wait Laurel you knew?" Oliver asked looking shocked at his Ex-girlfriend.

"I was kind of the witness," Laurel mumbled before running to the elevator with Tommy.


	11. Salmon Ladder

******A/N: Hello people of fan-fiction, Vampire2016 here, I just got a new laptop and have to transfer all files from the old one to the new one. Also I have to convert all of my writing files because I can't afford to get word on my computer and my step-father lost the Microsoft disk. So please be patient with me, and I will try to update by this weekend.**

Felicity sat at her computer desk typing and looking to see if there were any major or even minor crimes going on. Every now and then she would look up to check on Laurel who was going over her basic training on a dummy. After finding nothing Felicity decided to get up and stretch her legs. All of the guys where out, Roy finding a job, Oliver at a meeting about his company, Digg was shopping with Lyla. Over the time since Slade the guys had decided that Felicity needed to really learn self-defense not just train once and call it good.

"Laurel want to help me with some basic defense?" Felicity asked while the brunette was taking a small break.

"Sure, go change." Laurel said with a smile at the blonde who had somehow quickly become her friend. As Felicity went to go change Laurel looked over at the Salmon Ladder.

As Felicity walked out about two minutes later she saw Laurel staring at the ladder in wonder. Walking up to stand next to Laurel Felicity smiled knowing what Laurel was thinking. "You so want to try it don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Laurel admitted.

"You might want to work on your core strength before you try." Felicity said looking at the ladder.

"Why my core and not arms?" Laurel asked wondering how the blonde knew that.

"Arms are important to, but most of the work comes from your core." Felicity explained while mimicking a sort of standing sit-up.

"Felicity, can you secretly use the salmon ladder?" Laurel asked raising her eyebrow.

"No," Felicity said looking away form the brunette.

"Oh my god you can, do the guys know?" Laurel asked in almost awe.

"Only Roy because he was trying to do it and couldn't do it because of his form." Felicity said looking down shyly.

"Felicity, will you please use the ladder?" Laurel asked looking at the blonde with puppy dog eyes.

"Once," Felicity said grabbing the bar and walking to the ladder.

Laurel clapped as Felicity started, then her jaw dropped as Felicity continued. She had thought the blonde would only be able to go up about three slowly, and the blonde was currently almost to the top.

"Your faster at it then Oliver," Laurel gasped out.

"Thanks," Felicity said as she continued up the ladder.

"Can I see your abs?" Laurel asked as Felicity dropped down.

"Umm, sure." Felicity said pulling up her shirt so as to see her abs.


End file.
